Web of Lies
by JaeSkailar
Summary: "I don't know what you want me to say, Princess," Puck said between broken sobs. He felt worthless being on his knees, begging like this. "I'm sorry." "You're wasting my time Puck... go home." RE-done version, and a new summary. M for sex, profanity, violence. Kurt/Puck, Kurt/Blaine, Kurt wanting Sam, Puck/OC, Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**_**SO nothing here is new, except Santana is a bitch, like she should be. Also, Puck calls Kurt princess, because i have worked that in here. Really, if you've already read this, all you would need to see is what Santana says. Get a laugh and skip on. But if your new, Please PLEASE enjoy! **_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>_

Puck smiled, more a feeling of triumph than satisfaction. He wasn't really interested in the girl so much as what he was going to do to her in the back of his truck after they went out on Friday like she had just agreed to. It was the only thing Puck had on his mind.

As a matter of fact, sex was just about the only thing that was ever on Puck's mind. That, and being the jackass of the school. Everyone was either afraid of him, or… nothing. Just about every person in the school had learned to have a healthy fear of Puck.

Everyone except for his best friend Finn, that is. And Finn's gay brother, Kurt. That was something that got to Puck on a deep level too. Not because he had a specific dislike for gay guys, but because people saw that he didn't scare one, they might lose their fear of him. And he couldn't have that, not at all.

"Cool. I'll see you then," Puck whispered in the girl's ear just before kissing his lips at her and backing away to leave. As he walked, he could hear her murmuring to her friends about what had just happened. That was quite the boost to his ego; Just enough for the day.

As Puck turned the corner of the hallway, he saw Kurt walking to his locker. Immediately, he ran up to the boy. He couldn't pass up a chance to chastise poor little Kurt, especially not when he was in such a good mood.

He jogged up beside Kurt and pushed him into a locker. The sound was loud enough for the entire hall to hear, and everyone dropped whatever it was that they were doing to look on at the spectacle that was bound to be on display here.

Shrugging and dusting his shirt off, Kurt simply regained his composure and put on his face, trying to hide the true embarrassment he was feeling inside. He didn't like to let people know, but all of the bullying and harassment that he had to put up with really did get to him. One time he had even stayed home from school for a whole week out of fear that the hockey team, or the football team, or just anybody in general really would bother him for his performance in a musical the school had put on. But he couldn't let anyone _here_ know about that. It would ruin his reputation as the 'High and Mighty Queen Bee' of the school. A title that he had worked hard to achieve and didn't plan on losing anytime soon.

When Puck saw that his shove didn't appear to have any effect on Kurt, he followed his best friend's brother down the hall all the way to his locker. When they got there he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind in a sarcastically, romantic manner.

"You feel the love, Princess?" Puck asked in a low, sexy voice.

Kurt knew that Puck was just being a jackass as usual, but he couldn't help it. He was a gay guy, and Puck was awfully attractive. And Kurt could almost swear that he felt Puck's dick print smashing into his back. His back because Puck was so much taller than he was. The feeling made Kurt blush a bright red.

While Puck was hugging Kurt, he happened to turn his head to the right and noticed one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen coming right his way. And here he was hugged up on a dude. But his body didn't react as fast as his mind because when she was standing next to him, he was still hugging Kurt. Instantly, as if it was a reflex, Puck shoved Kurt away, sending the smaller boy crashing into his locker with a loud thump. He turned to face the girl, trying to look his sexiest. But she didn't seem to be paying any mind to him.

"Oh my God, Kurt, are you ok?" she panicked as she reached out to help him regain his composure.

Kurt smiled. "Yes. I'm fine." He shot a mean glare in Puck's direction. But Puck didn't notice. He was too enthralled by the girl. She had to be the sexiest thing he had ever laid his eyes on: 5'5, clear, creamy complexion, gray-blue eyes, and her hair was bleached white and reached down to her hips.

After reassuring herself that Kurt was really fine, she turned her eyes to Puck and smiled. Puck thought that she was responding to his obvious flirting until she opened her mouth.

"So _this_ is your boyfriend?" she asked in a giggly, curious tone. "He's a cutie."

Both Puck and Kurt opened their mouths to correct her terrible mistake but before they could say anything the bell and she was off to class, hair flowing as she walked down the hall.

Puck and Kurt turned to look at each other in disbelief. Kurt because he could not _believe_ that his friend would ever even fathom the thought that he would date someone so… Puck. And Puck because he _knew_ that he came off as the most UN-gay guy at school.

"You better tell your friend she's wrong Hummel," Puck threatened. He had the same menacing look in his eye as when he used to throw Kurt in the trash the past year. That look sent shivers down Kurt's spine. But, of course he didn't show it.

Kurt simply put on his face and closed his locker gently. He did his best to remain as dignified as possible in the face of fear itself. "I'll be sure to make sure she see's the light Noah. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he said and then he swished off to class himself.

Puck was pissed. He couldn't even see straight. How in the _hell_ could someone ever confuse him for gay? He was a football player, he fucked tons of girls, and he was… Puck. That was all the proof he needed. Puck was Puck. No one thought he was gay or even thought about the possibility that he could be gay. It just didn't make any sense to him or anyone else for that matter.

Puck turned to go to class but stopped. What would the use have been? He wasn't going to do any work, or pay any attention to anything. He would probably just sleep the whole time. So it really wasn't worth it. He decided to go hang out on the bleachers with his friends who were sure to be there just like any other day.

Meanwhile, Kurt was in class doing his best to pay attention, but for some reason he just couldn't get Puck out of his mind. Puck, the same guy who used to toss him in garbage cans and dumpsters. The one who had ruined Finn's relationship with Quinn. The one who everyone, and I mean _everyone _hated. That Puck, was the very one who was taking over his thoughts right now. All with one simple hug. And it wasn't even a real hug. Just Puck being a jerk. So why did it feel so different to Kurt all of the sudden?

He knew Puck wasn't gay. That was just something that Kurt _knew_. There was no room to question it. It wasn't possible. But that didn't mean that Kurt couldn't be attracted to him. As a matter of fact, he was. He had always been. But his utter and complete asshole persona was what had kept the feeling dormant for so long. Kurt couldn't possibly develop a crush on someone so… obscene. But now, for some reason, he was.

As Kurt was lost deep in thought, Rachael called his name. "Kurt? Kurt?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Yes?"

Rachael looked concerned about something, but then again, when did she not feel like the world was coming to an end.

"Kurt, we need to do something about the musical."

"What do you mean?"

Rachael tilted her head. "What do you mean 'What do I mean?' Mercedes might get the lead in the play and I cant have that Kurt," She began throwing her hands in the air making grand gestures. "I mean sure, we all know she can sing 'er ass off, but who cares. I _need _this part for my portfolio for NYADA."

Kurt shook his head. He didn't really agree with Rachael believing that every lead role should be handed to her but he didn't have the energy to argue right now.

"And, Kurt?" Rachael was still going on. Kurt raised his eyebrows in response. "Your friend: She needs to prepare a song to showcase her vocal ability to Mr. Schue and the rest of us later this month. Has she picked one yet."

She was speaking in reference to the same girl who had thought Puck and Kurt were a couple. That threw Kurt's mind right back to Puck.

"Kurt!"

He shook his head and looked to Rachael. "Yes. She's ready."

Rachael grimaced. She didn't not like the girl, but if she was any good, she could be trouble. And if she was anywhere near as good as Mercedes, life was going be over for Rachael.

Kurt turned back to face the front of the room where the teacher was rambling on and on about something no one cared to hear, so no one _did_ hear. He tried his best to focus on the lesson but to no avail.

At lunch, Kurt sat with Mercedes and Santana. He needed to talk to some people who had enough attitude to knock some sense into him. He had told them about the whole ordeal that morning and they could not stop laughing their asses off.

"And so, and so-" Santana said laughing ridiculously hard. "She thought you two were dating?"

Mercedes cut in, also laughing loudly. "THAT'S WHAT HIS JACKASS GETS!"

The two laughed ferociously until the girl in question, Kurt's friend walked over. He had texted her saying to find his table at lunch.

She sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. Then she turned to greet the cackling duo. "Hi, I'm Blake," she said with a friendly smile.

The girls stopped laughing enough to be in awe of Blake's apparel. She had on a sexy rendition of an old newsboy outfit. But the vest exposed her navel, and her slacks were loose fitting, and ran to the floor. Her white hair was slightly waved and flipped over her left shoulder. But what killed Santana were her diamond earrings.

"OhMyGod," Mercedes said, still admiring the girl across the table. "We need to go to the mall sometime."

Santana rolled her eyes. "She looks like the slutty newspaper boy from a 21st century version of _Annie_."

Blake smiled, ignoring Santana's remark. She would let _this_ one slide; it was only her first week. "Definitely, but if you want hot, you have to see Kurt's boyfriend."

The re-arising of the topic brought Mercedes and Santana to more side splitting laughter. Blake was confused. She didn't know what she had said to cause such a reaction, but she tried to fake a laugh to not seem out of the loop, though the look on her face said just that.

Kurt rolled his eyes but for some reason, he didn't say anything. He knew he was supposed to tell Blake that she was mistaken, but he couldn't allow himself to do it. Maybe it was because Puck deserved some payback, maybe it was because somewhere deep inside of his subconscious mind, Kurt kind of wanted to be with Puck. He didn't quite know.

The rest of the week flew by, and now it was Friday. Puck was walking out of the weight room after working out. He was soaked in sweat and smelled awful, but he didn't mind it that much. He thought he looked hot as hell. So he just walked down the hall to the exit, topless of course, sweat still dripping from his ripped torso.

He noticed all the girls in the hall staring at him, some making comments. He felt good. All in all, Puck was having a very good week. Then, He noticed Kurt walking to his car. Just as Kurt unlocked the door and got in, Puck was sliding in the passenger side door, smiling at Kurt and sweating all over his seat.

The sweat would have bothered Kurt if he had been able to concentrate on anything other than Puck's nipple ring. Kurt wanted nothing more than to lean over and lick it right then, but he kept calm and spoke up. "Please remove yourself from my car Puck."

Puck chuckled lowly, sexily. He loved messing with Kurt's head. He knew Kurt thought he was sexy. Who wouldn't? He was sexy. And every girl in school knew it. Kurt was no different, except the fact that he wasn't a girl, in some ways.

"Nahhhhhhh," Puck grumbled, licking his lips. "I think I'll just sit here and look good."

Kurt started to say something else when there was a tap on his window. Both boys jumped and looked over to see Blake standing outside the window waving.

Kurt rolled the window down and smiled back. "Hi."

Puck tried to stay as unnoticed as possible, but that was a dead mission. Blake looked directly at him and a smirk formed on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were riding home together, Kurt, but I can always catch the bus," she said, her thoughts on clear display.

Puck hopped out of the car and stopped her from leaving. "NO! Wait! We weren't… I mean. It's not what you think"

Blake smiled at him and looked to his chest. "Nice nipple ring," she said giggling, and walked off.

Puck was mortified. Now she would be sure he was gay, and he wasn't. it wasn't like he was actually gay and was being found out. No. he wasn't gay, and some girl was probably going around saying he was. No one had been stupid enough o say anything to him about it yet, but someone would. He was sure people were laughing behind his back.

His face turned beet red and he turned to Kurt, who was still sitting inside of the car. He remembered that he had told Kurt to straighten things out with her, and he obviously had not. He stomped over to Kurt's car, yanked the door open and hoisted Kurt out, slamming him into the frame of the vehicle.

"I thought I told you to explain things to her," Puck said furiously. if he had been any more angry his eyes would have turned red.

Kurt struggled to not show his fear and wriggle free, but Puck just shuck him.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE, FAGGOT?" Puck was fuming at this point.

Kurt looked around. The parking lot was pretty much empty with the exception of a few freshmen walking around acting dumb as usual. No one was hear to see Kurt break, so he did.

"STOP IT!" he cried.

Puck was already so worked up about the situation, that when Kurt yelled at him he lost it. He Threw Kurt down to the ground and jumped on top of him, throwing punches in every direction.

Kurt did his best to shield his face from the blows, but they still hurt. Puck was so much bigger and stronger than him, so whenever his threw a blow, Kurt felt it everywhere. It was like someone was throwing rocks at him.

Puck didn't know he was hitting Kurt as hard as he was, but he stopped punching when he saw Kurt start crying. Puck might have been an asshole, but he was also Finn's best friend, and being protective over Kurt came with that role. He stood up and pulled Kurt, who was sobbing uncontrollably, up with him. He pulled the smaller boy into a strong hug.

He did his best to comfort Kurt, but he really didn't know what he was doing. Puck wasn't the best at soothing people. He had never really had to deal with crying girls before. So a crying gay guy was definitely something out of his area of expertise.

"Princess, I'm sorry. Stop crying. Come on," he said awkwardly as he hugged the boy.

Kurt couldn't stop crying. He wasn't even crying so much because he had been attacked, but because he had known he was wrong. He was supposed to tell Blake about this whole thing, but he didn't. he let her believe that Puck was gay and that he was Kurt's boyfriend, and he knew that he was wrong. Dead wrong.

"I… I'll text her right now and tell her." Kurt managed to get out between harsh breaths.

Puck shook his head. He felt bad about hurting Kurt, but even more so, he didn't want Kurt going home upset and telling Finn about this. He had just won his best friend back over not too long ago, and he wasn't looking to lose him again.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's cool. I'll tell her myself. No biggie," He smiled at Kurt trying to comfort him once more. It didn't seem to be working because Kurt was still crying.

Kurt was no longer crying because he was wrong about lying, but because right now, being in Puck's arms felt so good. And he knew right then that this was what he wanted. He wanted his brother's _straight_ best friend. And he knew he couldn't have him.

Puck really was getting worried. If Kurt didn't stop crying soon, someone would see him and then Finn would catch wind of it and that would be the end. So he did the only thing he could think of. Puck took Kurt's head and pressed their lips together.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New Beginning...<strong>_

_**Jae.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Same here... if you've read this story before, keep going. if you're new... READ! LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

Kurt had no clue what was going on. Everything had happened so quickly; it was so much to take it. And taking this in was not an easy task.

He would have pulled away, but Puck had a power over him. Not only in a physical manner, but mentally as well. Even though Kurt didn't know what was happening, he _did_ know that this was exactly what he had _wanted_ to happen. So he didn't resist at all.

Puck was no better. He didn't know what was going on either. It hadn't even registered in his mind that he had kissed Kurt until he finally stopped doing it. All he knew then were two things. The first was that he had just kissed Kurt. But the second, and reassuring thing was that he had also shut the boy up for the time being. Now he just had to make sure Kurt didn't open his mouth about anything.

"Uh… wh… what was that?" Kurt asked, still in a daze from the collision of their lips. But, truth be told, he didn't really want an answer. An answer would just ruin the moment for him. Puck, the_straight_ guy whom he was crushing on, his brother's best friend, the school bully, had just kissed him. Under what pretences, it didn't matter. The only thing on Kurt's mind was the kiss. There was no room for anything else.

Puck tried to not look like he enjoyed the kiss, because he didn't want Kurt to get the wrong idea, but he also didn't want Kurt to think he was scheming. So he decided to just stand there and look coy.

Kurt was thinking that none of this was real. This had to be too good to be true. There was no way, no way in _hell_, that Puck was into him. And he was right, but Puck wasn't going to let him realize that.

When the football player decided it was finally time to speak, he did so in a distant tone. "I didn't know how else to get you to calm down."

Kurt took the feeling in emitted from Puck's voice as nervousness, and that confused him even more. He just had to know for sure. So he asked.

"Puck…" Kurt struggled to get out. He paused after because he was fearful of what Puck may do to him. He had just beaten him up only a few minutes ago. The last thing Kurt wanted was to make him angry again. But that would have to be pushed back for a moment. Kurt needed to ask. So he finished. "… Are you gay?"

As soon as Puck heard the words exit Kurt's mouth he fired right back up. But he controlled himself. He didn't allow himself to even so much as yell. This was something Puck had never done in his entire life. And he had also realized why. He didn't like it. He would really have much rather just punched Kurt in the face and been done with the whole situation. But, like he had already told himself, this was Finn's brother, and he didn't need any more bad blood between him and his friend.

"Come on, Princess," Puck struggled to say calmly. "You know better than that."

Kurt looked down, and gave a sheepish smile. He _did_ know better. Puck wasn't gay. That was a stupid idea. It was just what he had said. There was no other way to shut Kurt up. And the sad thing was, it had worked. Kurt had gone from a crying mess to a timid little boy in a matter of seconds all because of one little, meaningless kiss. And it wasn't even from his boyfriend.

Kurt gasped.

His _boyfriend_! Kurt had a boyfriend. And his name was Blaine. And he was supposed to meet Blaine in twenty minutes.

Kurt looked up at Puck who was now leaning over into the car window and getting his shirt from the passenger side seat. When he stood up, Kurt went right back to Queen mode. That was the only way he knew to end this situation as quickly as possible.

"Well then, you may move out of my way so that I could get in my vehicle. I have to be somewhere."

Puck had just calmed himself from the last thing to leave Kurt's mouth, and here he was going again. Ordering Puck to move. And Puck was getting angry all over again. He began to think maybe he had a problem, but that was something to think about later. Right now, if he was going to be angry, then there was only one way to keep Kurt from telling Finn. And this time it wasn't kissing him.

Puck balled his fist up and banged the door of Kurt's car. "Fuck you're faggot ass car and FUCK you! You better not tell Finn about _ANY_ of this or I fuckin' kill you!" Puck had gone back to his comfort zone, and he felt much better. This was where he was able to function the best a he liked being able to control a situation.

Kurt was scared, but, both boys being behind their respective 'masks,' Kurt just turned his nose up with a "Hmmph," and walked around Puck to get into his car. When he was in, he peeled off. He hoped Puck thought that he was trying to be self righteous in doing so, and not that he was scared, like he really was.

Later that night, after Kurt had gone to the Anderson's house to meet Blaine, he was back in his own house, in his room, lying in his bed, with Blaine, his boyfriend.

Kurt laid with his head on Blaine's chest and the two talked. Mostly about Glee club, and how much Blaine couldn't wait to hear Blake sing. He was really excited for the whole event. Kurt was too, but only on a realistic level. He just wanted to hear his friend sing. To Blaine, it felt like there was something more behind it the excitement. But that was one of the furthest thigns in Kurt's mind for the time being.

What he really wanted to know was what had gone on with Puck. Well, that's what he _knew_ he wanted to know anyway. What he _told_ himself was that he didn't care what had happened: Puck was an asshole. Which was only half true. The last half being the true part.

Kurt was in such deep thought that he didn't hear Blaine calling his name.

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you asleep, hon?" Blaine asked. You could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. Lying in Kurt's bed, with Kurt asleep on his chest was one of Blaine's favorite things to do. Especially since they didn't get to do it very often with Finn and the rest of the Hummel-Hudson family being around all of the time. But now, Carol and Burt were gone for the weekend on some romantic getaway to Toledo. Not exactly what Blaine would consider romantic, but as long as it got them out of the house for a while.

Finn was just out, somewhere, most likely with Rachael. He was always with that girl. It was like he was more of an admirer than her boyfriend. But it seemed to work for them, so who cared?

Kurt didn't answer. He was a little tired, but he really just didn't feel like talking at the moment. So he just let Blaine believe that he was sleeping. And eventually, the white lie became true as the two boys drifted off in the bed together.

While Kurt was at peace in his bed, Puck was on his date with the girl. There would be a name to give her, but in all honesty, Puck didn't remember it himself. He was lost in thought. And not about the whole situation with Kurt either. He had done a good job a suppressing that horrific memory until it was gone.

No. He was thinking about Blake.

When he picked his date up, the first thing he noticed about her was what she had on. It was so boring. And not that Puck really cared much about women's fashion, because in the end all the clothing would just end up on the floor anyway, but then he remembered seeing the way Blake dressed.

She was so far above the rest of the girls in school. So much more sophisticated. And sexy. That was one thing no girl had any _once _of chance in taking away from her. She was sexy as fuck. And it wasn't the conventional sexy either, she was weird. No one in Lima had the confidence nor the audacity to present themselves in the way she did. From her long, bleached, white hair, to her ridiculously tall stack heels. She was in a lane of her own.

And all that was fine and dandy, but what made her even better was that she didn't seem to _know_ how sexy she was. It was as if she wasn't fully aware that not a single girl could stand a chance to her. And Puck found that was what made her so attractive to him in more ways than one.

Then he remembered. _She thinks I'm gay._

Those four words were going to be running through his mind all night from that point on. Which wasn't good, because he still had to chat the girl across from him up for about an hour longer so her could get her in his truck, fuck her brains out, and take her home.

If only she was a bit more interesting. She was an air head. Nothing she said held any significance in regards to _anything_. It was like he was talking to an infant all night. She had to be the biggest idiot he had ever met.

But her rack was nice. That made up for everything else. Well, at least for the first half hour. The thoughts of sucking her nipples, taking his dick out and titty-fucking her, were not enough to keep him invested in her conversation. So he decided it was time to cut this date short.

He stopped the girl from rambling with a quick, sexy finger to her lips.

"What'ya say we get outta here and do something' more fun," Puck said in his sexiest voice.

The girl agreed of course, being the ditz that she was. She probably thought they were going bowling or something.

After fucking the girl for about an hour - Puck had a lot of steam to work off from that day - he drove her home and then went to the park.

It was around eleven at night, so nobody was around, and Puck decided he was going to smoke a little bit of weed. He thought he dissevered after enduring that girl for as long as he did.

He reached into his back pocket and took out the blunt he had rolled for himself before leaving the house for school that morning. He then lit and and the rest was history.

After sitting on the bench, high, and out of his mind for about two hours, he saw a figure approach him. He couldn't tell, but he thought it was a girl. They were small, and he felt hair brush against his shoulder, as they sat down. He didn't know why they had sat down next to him, but he must have told them it was ok. He was so lost right now, he couldn't even remember how to spell his name the right way. But when the person spoke, he snapped back into reality.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Blake asked Puck. She sounded a bit concerned, probably because he appeared so ill, but even more curious.

Puck collected his thoughts, and composed himself to speak, seductively, might I add.

"Y'know. Just hangin' out. Blowin' off some steam," He said as he leant back and stretched to flex his chest. "You?"

Blake noticed his actions and giggled. She really did think that Puck was dating Kurt, but she also thought that he was the type o have a problem with flirting.

"I'm just leaving a friend's house. I'm on my way home…" she paused for a second, and gave a distressed look around at her surroundings. "But I don't really know how to get there."

Puck saw his opportunity. This was his chance to plow her. He would just offer to take her home in his truck, and seduce her before they ever left his parking spot.

He was so enthralled by that thought he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to tell her that he wasn't gay. Which, in the long run, would work out better for him than if he had told her by now.

Puck got up from the seat and stretched again, this time so that his shirt would rise up and expose his lower abs. Blake seemed to be more amused by the show than turned on, but that wouldn't stop him.

"I can get ya' home," Puck said, leaning his head towards his truck.

Blake smiled and stood up. "Oh my God, that would be so great!" she said while giving Puck a very grateful hug.

_At this rate,_ Puck thought, _I'll be ramming her in no time._

He led her to his truck, and even went the extra mile of opening her door _and_ closing it for her. Then he got in and shone her his 'sexy smile.'

She just giggled again, seeing as she just took all of his flirting as one big show. Nothing more. She knew he wasn't serious. Or at least she wasn't going to take him seriously. That would be against her guidelines of not dating her friends boyfriends, current or ex.

Puck didn't know why she kept laughing at him. He wasn't doing anything _intentionally _funny. He was just doing what he normally did when he wanted to fuck. He showed his body and good looks off; made sure that the girl was aware of what she was in for. But she didn't seem to be responding the way every other girl did.

He started the truck and pulled off.

"So, where do you live?" he asked, still trying his best to charm her panties to her ankles.

She answered, still smiling, clearly amused at his efforts. "Hillcrest."

Noah was taken back when she said this. Hillcrest was the richest neighborhood in all of Lima. And she was out here, around where he lived. Not that Puck's family was poor, but they were nowhere near being considered affluent.

Blake picked up on the awe, and shock in Puck's expression and felt the need to explain herself. "Both my parents are in politics…" she said, almost sounding as if she were embarrassed by their profession.

Puck didn't see why. Any job that could make that much money was alright in his mind. Even if it meant stripping down and having sex with a horse.

Of course the first example he was able to come up with involved sex.

They drove for about twenty minutes before entering her neighborhood. It was gated, so she had to show a card ID to get in. but when they did, Puck was dumbfounded.

The homes in this area were humongous, with lush, green lawns, and every house had either a Benz, Bentley, Rolls Royce, or some other expensive and or exotic car in the drive way. Well, that is, until Puck noticed one house.

It still had the rich people vehicles in front, but he also saw a car that got him harder than any girl could have. A gleaming, black 1979 Trans Am with titanium rims. He immediately stopped the truck when he laid eyes on it, and stepped out to have a closer look.

Blake stepped out behind him. "How did you know this was my house?"

Puck spun around, still enchanted by the beautiful car that sat behind him in the driveway.

"This is _your_ house?" he asked, his voice shaky from the horniness that was running rampant through his veins. Yes, the car _actually_ made him horny.

Blake nodded. Puck was speechless, well, only as speechless as Puck ever could be. "And who's car is this?" he asked.

Blake smiled a bit timidly. "Mine…" she said, blushing.

Puck couldn't believe his ears, or his dick. He had never in his entire life met a girl who was into classic cars. They all wanted new Beetles, or Mini Coopers, but a Trans Am. This had to be his dream girl. And he knew right then that he wanted to get with this girl more than anything in his life. And he _would _get with her.

Puck slowly walked over to her, attempting to make his move, but she stopped him. The resistance she put up made him let out a low, irritated grumble. He needed to take care of his _problem_ right then, or he was going to explode all over himself.

"I don't think Kurt would like that," Blake said.

And that was when it hit Puck. All of his flirting, all of the signals he was sending out, they weren't working, not because she wasn't attracted to him. He knew that could never have been the issue, he was fucking gorgeous. But she wasn't responding because she thought he was gay, or at least bisexual, and dating her friend.

Puck laughed. He knew that as soon as he straightened things out, he would be in her pants in no time.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not-"

"Do you want to come in?" Blake asked.

Puck stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe that she had just invited him into her house. At night. When the lights were out, and it didn't look like there was anyone else home to catch them having sex. Only, they weren't going to _be_ having sex. Because, in Blake's eyes, Puck was gay. But he still had to try.

"Yeah, I'm Puck by the way," Puck said, realizing that neither of the two knew each other's name.

"I'm Blake," Blake said as she led the way to the front door.

At Kurt's, Blaine had woken up, and managed to maneuver himself from under a soundly sleeping Kurt. He sat up and noticed that Kurt's phone was lighting up form receiving a text message. Kurt never minded when Blaine read his messages, because Blaine never did it out of suspicion. He simply read them for Kurt whenever they arrived. But that was something that Kurt was going to regret allowing.

Blaine slid his thumb across the screen of the I-Phone and read the text.

'_Kurt your bf is spending the night at my house, just wanted to let you know so you didn't think anything weird'_

Blaine was confused for a second. Kurt cheating on him was the last thing h would have thought of happening, but then it hit him. That was just what had to be happening, because the only boyfriend of Kurt's that Blaine knew of, was sitting right here in the boy's room. Blaine shook Kurt awake.

Blaine half-yelled in a very, shaky, nervous, but still angry voice, "S… so you're cheating on me?"

_**What did you think? is this still going as well as when it started? I always fell like i trickle down as i go. BTW THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FORALL THE LOVE! 5 Comments, 3 Favs, 14 Alerts! I am soooo amazed at the love. OMG But still, let me know if this is still going in an interesting direction. Please and thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So Im starting over from this point on. Things will be happening a bit differently, and people will be a bit more tame. Sexually that is LOL. And Puck's still gonna be an ass!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Chapter 3.**

"You're lying!"

Kurt had absolutely no clue what was going on. One minute he was asleep, and the next Blaine was raving on that he was cheating. Kurt of all people? Cheating? Not a very likely scenario. Especially since Blaine seemed to be the only other guy who was into guys in the whole city, possibly even the whole world as far as Kurt was concerned.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Kurt tried not to sound guilty, because as far as he knew, there was no reason for him _to_ feel guilty. But it is always hard to prevent one's self from sounding guilty, when _trying _not to sound guilty.

Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt was being so persistent, especially when the proof was right in font of him. He wanted to take the phone and slam it in Kurt's face, but that would be so _very_ out of Blaine's comfort zone. He was never the type to get into so much as an argument. But that didn't mean he never _wanted_ to. And right now, civility gave way to want, as Blaine was seconds away from smashing the lamp on Kurt's bed side table.

Finally, Blaine decided he had had enough. He didn't like this whole back and forth thing. It was stupid, a waste of time. There were so many other things Blaine could be doing right now. So, without even so much as a word, Blaine got his jacket and walked calmly out of Kurt's room, and right out the front door.

Kurt would have been crying by now, but he wasn't really aware enough of what had just occurred to be upset by it. It had all happened so fast, so suddenly. Blaine was never so fired up, and never so quick to jump to conclusions. There had to be a reason, especially at one o'clock in the morning.

Kurt looked over at his phone on the end table. There was a text message from Blake open. Kurt picked it up and read it.

'_Kurt your bf is spending the night at my house, just wanted to let you know so you didn't think anything weird'_

Kurt let his phone fall to the floor. He knew exactly who Blake was talking about: Puck. Apparently he _still_ hadn't told her that he wasn't dating Kurt…which struck Kurt as weird, but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. The important issue here was explaining things to Blaine, and possibly being killed by Puck for telling. But he had to make sure Blaine didn't think he was cheating. That type of thing just wasn't in Kurt's blood. He could never cheat, at least not on Blaine, not when he was that perfect.

He would have called Blaine right then, but he figured the wound was still fresh. It would be better to wait until Monday to speak to him about it. When he was better able to keep his composure.

At around six in the morning, Puck woke up in Blake's bed. He looked down at himself. Save a shirt, he was fully dressed. That was both a positive and a negative in Puck's mind. Positive because if he had been naked, that would have meant that he screwed Blake and forgot about it. That wasn't going to be something Puck wanted to forget, he knew that. But it was negative because it meant that, even though he was _in her bed_, he _still_ hadn't fucked her. That was embarrassing.

Then he looked over at her, she was a totally different story. She merely had on a bra and an old band tee. She lay on her stomach and her ass looked simply delicious as he dragged his eyes over her almost naked body. He would have stared a little longer if someone hadn't barged in the room.

"Blake, Dad wants yo-"

Puck hopped up out of her bed. Despite having been with dozens of girls, he had never fallen asleep at their houses, so being caught had never been a factor in his fooling around. This was a first for him.

The person just gawked at Puck in shock for a few seconds before belting out his warning. "YOU BETTER GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Puck wasn't so much scared as he was surprised. No one had ever yelled at him with such bravery before. It took him back. And it woke Blake up.

She jumped up out of her bed with a slight scream, but seemed to calm down when she noticed the man standing in the door. She smiled and threw her hair back.

"David calm down. He's gay."

Gay.

The word was beginning to become all too familiar to Puck. He himself didn't even use the word very often. He usually went for 'homo' or 'princess'. Maybe even the rare 'fag.' But only when he was mad.

The man, David, as Puck had gathered, calmed down. It was almost as if he was on fire, and the word gay was the water that was able to put him out.

"Oh, okay then." He eyed Puck, still suspicious. "Dad said get up and get dressed so we can go to this Breakfast with the governor…" He turned to look at Puck. "And you might want to get _him_ out of here."

The next thing Puck knew, he was being pushed through the hall, down the stairs, and out the back door of the house. He turned back to Blake, who was still in her underwear.

"All this and I didn't even get a kiss?" He said, obviously flirting, even though at this point, it didn't seem to matter what he did. Blake wasn't responding to him. He might as well _have_been gay. But he still had to try.

Blake smiled, and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in school."

The next two days flew by for everyone. And Monday was now here. Kurt walked into the building, still wondering about how he could talk to Blaine, and Blake as well. She needed to know the truth.

He walked to his locker, but stopped dead in his tracks. There was Puck, leaning right up against his locker. Kurt didn't have the energy, nor the patience to deal with him right now. Puck was messing things up in so many ways right now. He just needed to go. Somewhere. Anywhere. Just away from Kurt.

Puck saw Kurt and smiled. Not in his usual jackass, flirty way. Just a friendly smile. Kurt didn't know if he should be concerned or just plain afraid. He could remember the last time Puck had just smiled to smile. Probably because he never did, not to Kurt anyway. But, for some reason, Puck smiled.

He didn't even know himself why he did it. It wasn't like he was in a particularly good mood or anything, after having endured a long weekend without any action. If anything, he should have been throwing Kurt back in the dumpster like old times. But that wasn't happening. No, instead, Puck was smiling.

So... he just went along with it.

Kurt gathered up all his might and approached his locker, trying to ignore Puck's presence. But Puck wasn't having that. No girls ignored Puck. And in his book, Kurt was grouped right in that category. So he put his hand on Kurt's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Maybe there _was _something in Puck's head that was just a little bit gay. Just a _little, _though. Not even enough to pick up on.

Kurt sighed. '_Here we go again.'_ He thought.

"Noah, release me." Kurt demanded.

Puck was planning on letting go, but he hated being told what to do. So he turned up the pressure. He pulled Kurt even closer in, his lower back rubbing on Puck's crotch.

He leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear. "How was your weekend, Princess?"

Kurt was feeling weak. Puck's voice was like sex in his ear. He could feel the vibrations of every word, the pulsations of his voice hammering into Kurt's body, causing him to shiver, and his face to flush red. All of this before he even realized the name he was being addressed by. But by then, he was far too delirious to complain, so he didn't even try.

If he _could_ have thought straight at that point, he would have told Puck to leave him alone. After the way he had treated him on Friday, the _last_ thing Kurt should have been doing was speaking with this boy, _let alone_ sinking back into his embrace the way he involuntarily was. But right now, Kurt wasn't thinking straight. No, no. He was thinking with his penis. And his penis said, 'Go with it.'

Kurt would never admit to it, but having Puck treat him in the manner he so blatantly did the lot of the female population at McKinley was a fantasy of his. Ever since Puck had first stopped throwing him in dumpsters and what not.

Kurt stuttered as he spoke, but he answered. "Okay."

As Kurt began to lean back into Puck's strong embrace, Blaine walked into the building. He was on a mission to find Kurt as soon as he woke up that morning. He had known, after thinking it over, that no matter how odd the situation could turn out to be, Kurt wouldn't be cheating on him. And he owed his boyfriend and apology.

But, as he walked down the halls, looking for Kurt, his initial suspicions all came rushing back, and he nearly dropped his books at the sight of his boyfriend, _his_ boyfriend, being cradled by _Puck_ of all people. That just added insult to injury.

Trying to keep his composure, but ultimately failing, Blaine rushed over the the two, all but fuming at the ears.

"Good morning, Kurt. Puck." He spit out Puck's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "How are you?"

Immediately, Kurt was the one to shove Puck away this time, sending the jock crashing into the exact same spot he had hit just a few days ago.

"Blaine! No, It's not what it looks like!"

Rolling his eyes at the overtly cliche' remark, Blaine began to walk away, shaking his head in disbelief. But he was stopped when Kurt grabbed him by the shoulder.

"_Please _let me explain," the boy pleaded. When Blaine turned around with his brows in an upward position, Kurt realized that he was meant to go on. So he did.

Gesturing to Puck, Kurt sighed. "He came up behind _me_ and grabbed _me_. I didn't _want _him to do it... but..." Kurt turned to look at Puck with a truly confused expression on his face. "...but... he always does..."

Blaine's eyes grew to comical proportions as Puck finally threw his two sense in. "Hey, you weren't complaining, Princess. You know you like having these guns wrapped around you." And of course this was followed by Puck flexing his arms.

And normally, that would have elicited a retort of some kind from Kurt, but at the moment, he was a bit confused. Just why _was_ Puck always touching him? He couldn't think of anything, but he tried his hardest, and it showed on his face. A face that was mistaken by Blaine.

"No, you certainly were _not_ complaining... _Princess."_

Snapping back to reality, Kurt tore his eyes away from Puck and placed them back on a slightly angry, mostly hurt looking Blaine. A Blaine who had just called him 'Princess.'

Princess?

"NO! No, it's not like that! He's just being an idiot. It's _Puck. _He's always being an idiot. Please just..."

Blaine shook his head no and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I'll... I'll call you later, Kurt," he said as he turned to walk away.

Kurt wanted to say something, but he didn't. He just didn't know _what_ there was that he could say. That would make any difference that is. He could say Puck was just an asshole, but everyone _knew _that. He could say that he didn't care about Puck. He could reiterate that it wasn't what it looked like. But nothing would matter. He looked as guilty as a dog caught going through the garbage. And, if he was completely honest, he _was_ guilty. Even more so than he would like to admit.

The hugs he allowed, the thoughts he had, and the _kiss_. The kiss last week that had brought time to a stand still. The kiss that he had reciprocated. Kurt _was_ cheating on Blaine, even if not in reality. At least not yet. And he had to stop before it got too serious.

Turning to face Puck, who had remained all too quiet this entire time, he began to speak. "Thanks, Puc..."

When he laid his eyes on the football player, he wasn't met with the smug gaze he was expecting. There was no arrogance, or anger, or malice, nothing that Kurt ordinarily associated with Puck's face, on his face.

Puck stood there, his eyes towards the floor, his hand running through his mowhawk, and a slight blush on his cheeks. Kurt didn't what Puck was _feeling_ awkward about, but awkward was certainly _looking _good on him.

Kurt had never before noticed how cute Puck was. Sure, he thought the guy was hot, or sexy, but who didn't? No, cute... that was something new. And it rendered Kurt speechless.

But that wasn't even what got him to realize that he might have been in more trouble than he initially thought.

What brought upon _that_ realization, was the soft, apprehensive way Puck spoke his name.

"Uh...Sorry, Princess."

Sorry, Princess.

Sorry, _Princess._

_Princess._

Kurt never realized just how much he actually liked that name...

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY! So it's been a while, and I took time to rethink some things, and now i know what to do here! From here on, the story will be rewritten, or mostly edited, and in the end, when we get back to where we were before my break down (LLS) this may just be a totally different sotry in all. Or at least the way things play out. But the general plot is the same. Hope this is better than the first time, because as i went back and read some stuff, i didnt know WHAT THE HELL i was thinking! Which a few people tried to tell me But sometimes it takes an asshole to make you think. LOL. So thats how i think things should have happened here, no blow jobs! I was a mess...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The day went by oddly slowly, as Kurt had been waiting for it to end. He had been hoping to see Blaine all day long, but wherever the two would cross paths on any other day, Blaine was nowhere to be by the time the last bell rang, Kurt shot up and practically raced to Blaine's locker. Obviously the boy was avoiding him, but he wouldn't be able to do so when he had to go to his locker before leaving the building. But when he got there, and Blaine was once again absent, Kurt decided he had better give it up. When Blaine was ready to talk, he would.

Kurt just had to hope that that time would come soon.

Sighing, Kurt slowly began to walk out of the school. Knowing that Blaine was mad enough to avoid him for an entire day made Kurt uneasy. The two had argued before, but Blaine had never been able to ignore him for this long. And it hadn't even started in school. If he didn't count the conversation with both Puck and himself that morning, they hadn't spoken since Blaine picked up his phone and saw the text from Blake, who speaking of which, was leaning on the side of his Navigator.

"Hey, Kurt." Blake said as he neared her, the tone in her voice never changing from its usual bubbly, friendliness. That was something Kurt had begun to admire about Blake, not that he was envious of her or anything. Kurt knew he was fabulous, the most fabulous person in the school. But he also wished he could be so approachable. But, then again, all the slushies and dumpster dives had rendered that nearly impossible anyways.

But, all that bubbly approachability aside, Kurt didn't really feel much like talking. "Hello, Blake." He did his best to sound upbeat, but in reality, it just made him sound that much more miserable.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt, not really wanting to talk about his issues, but also not having the strength to make her drop the topic, Kurt just motioned for the girl to get in the truck with him.

Once seated inside, Kurt took a deep, heavy breath. He didn't know where to begin. Not that he couldn't accurately recall the way things had played out. He could give the girl a full play by play if she wanted it, but what Kurt _didn't _know, was just _how_ exactly everything had come to be. Blake assuming that Puck was his boyfriend, that was where everything began.

Puck wasn't even gay... was he? The more Kurt thought things over, the more everything pointed to yes. I mean, he _kissed_ him for crying out loud! Straight guys didn't do things like that. But then, did that mean that Puck liked him?

If Kurt didn't know any better, and he did, he would say that Puck had been blushing earlier. But, It was _Puck_ he was thinking about. Puck didn't blush. That was something Kurt did, when he got flustered. Puck was probably just hot.

But the way he spoke, and his body language... everything said that Kurt was right. But Kurt knew he was wrong. It just didn't make any sense.

And before Kurt could wrangle up all of this new found comprehension, his mouth was already opening.

"Puck's not gay."

"What?"

"He's not gay... and he's not my boyfriend either."

"I don't... what are you talking... huh?"

If Kurt hadn't been in such a glum mood, he would have laughed at Blake's facial expression. But, seeing as he was, he had to settle for a half smirk, half grimace.

"When you came to meet me last week, you just assumed that Puck was my boyfriend, and then before I was able to say otherwise, you had left."

Blake's eyebrows shot up in realization as Kurt spoke.

"Wait, so… Puck's not gay at _all_?"

Kurt grinned genuinely this time. Though his mood was completely shot for the day, Puck's name still sounded _so_ _good_ in the same sentence as the word gay. But it was only wishful thinking… for a fool.

"No, and he wanted to tell you, but I guess when you invited him in on Friday night, he felt it would have ruined his chances of getting into your bedroom, where I'm sure he _eventually_ planned on you figuringit out _one_ way another."

Kurt laughed a bit at the situation. He hadn't realized how comical it all sounded until he actually voiced it. Blake, on the other hand, was not so amused.

She threw her head back and groaned in mortification as she spoke. "UUUUGGHHHHHH! Do you know he slept in my _bed? With _me. While I was almost _naked!_"

Kurt grimaced. He felt like they had taken advantage of her, in some weird way. But he couldn't let that phase him, as he just about to try and do it again.

"But, let's say you didn't think he was gay…"

Blake immediately blushed, a good sign for Kurt. A weight was lifted off of his shoulders all at once, and he felt like he was in control of himself again.

"I take it you understood my question." Kurt said.

Blake grew shy almost systematically. Not that Kurt would know, but she was giving him the same awkward grin she gave Puck. Obviously, for a different reason, though. There was no way she would like Kurt, he was simply, _too_ gay. But Puck, he was just too good to be true from the get go. Blake thought he was the perfect guy: Manly, funny, cute, _but_ gay. She had been trying not to fall all over him when he started showing his body off to her at the park that night. Luckily, or at least in Blake's own mind, she could mask her feelings really well.

In her own mind, because no one else felt that way.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess I always figured something was up…" She sighed. "I guess sometimes I'm just not that bright."

Kurt patted her on the shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. He, even though it sounded completely _awful_ in his head, really didn't care about how she felt about everything that _had _happened. He just wanted to know what might be _going_ to happen. If Blake and Puck got together, then all of these worrisome thoughts about Puck being gay would be neutralized. And she could also explain to Blaine everything that had happened. From where Kurt stood, things were looking well. He could almost _feel_ a weight lifting from his shoulders. There was just _one_ more thing he had to ask... just to be sure.

"But do you _like _him?"

Blake flushed red again, and that was all Kurt needed to see.

Meanwhile, Puck was at football practice. He felt good. All of the exercise was ridding him of the stress from today. It seemed like Puck just wasn't getting _any_ lately. It was going to drive him _insane!_

What had happened to Puck? He used to be the school stud, the neighborhood man whore. Any bitch he wanted, he could get, and he liked it that way. Easy. The girls: easy. The life: easy. Everything was just easy for him. People feared him, and the ladies wanted his dick.

All of them except for Blake. She was just so damn _frustrating_. And why? It wasn't like Puck liked her. He had learned his lesson about love with all of his past 'relationships.' Quin, Lauren, even Santana didn't last. Not that any of them were on bad terms, like I said, Puck was a stud, and no vagina within a mile radius could stay closed to him.

Except for Blake.

'_Why the fuck do even care about her ass anyways. I mean, yeah she's cute, yeah she's into cars, yeah she had great taste in music, and sure… she's got a great ass. But obviously, she's a lesbian. Any other girl would kill to be with me. I bet-'_

His thoughts were shaken form his head when a large boy tackled him to the ground. Puck had been so lost in thought that he had forgotten that he had the ball in his hands and was supposed to be running.

He groaned. "Fuck, dude!"

The big boy just let out a deep, bear-like laugh, and walked away. Then Coach Beiste sounded the whistle for everyone to hit the showers.

Puck wanted some alone time so waited for everyone to finish and leave before taking his gear off, getting a towel, and heading for the showers. He was just about to step in when someone called his name.

He spun around startled at the intrusion of privacy, and even more by who was there.

"B-Blaine? What the fuck! Get out!"

Blaine blushed a bit on seeing the naked teen and looked down at the floor. He began to speak.

"No. I…" He was mumbling.

Puck walked over to him, irritated. He didn't know what was going on right now, and he didn't care either. He didn't _need_ this.

"Dude, seriously. I'm not fuckin' kidding. Get out before I throw your ass out." He was less than two feet away from Blaine before the other boy looked up with pure anger in his eyes. Not that it shook Puck even a little, but still, it was surprising.

"StaythefuckawayfromKurtorI'll... I'll...!" Blaine rushed out. He wanted it to sound angry and authoritative, but it just came off as nervous, and apprehensive. Then, to top it all off, he couldn't even come up with a threat. Perfect...

Puck was taken back by the sudden height in Blaine's voice. Then, when he thought about it, the more angry he got. Just who the fuck did Blaine think he was storming in the locker room and speaking to Puck like that? Puck was a badass! _NO ONE_spoke to him that way.

He grabbed Blaine's collar and dragged him into the wall, slamming him against the ceramic tile. There was a faint cracking sound as some hit the floor beneath.

Puck glared deeply into Blaine's eyes and began to yell, almost roar, directly into Blaine's face. But when Blaine turned his head, that turned into his ear.

"LISTEN FAGGOT! I'M NOT DOIN ANYTHING WITH YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! I SHOULD BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU FOR SAYIN SOME SHIT LIKE THAT!"

Whatever little bit of confidence Blaine had was gone now. He was shaking horribly in Puck's gaze. He could barely even open his eyes, and his ears were ringing _intensely_. He couldn't breath, or think. He just wanted to leave.

"O-ok. I'm sorry. I was wrong. P-please don't hurt me, Noah." He pretty much whispered.

That name! It sent Puck out of control. He wanted to punch Blaine square in the nose, but he didn't. He chose the wall beside his face instead.

When Puck's fist hit the wall, the shards of tile dusted the side of Blaine's face. Blaine wanted to drop to the floor and scream, but he couldn't fall from Puck's grasp, and he couldn't make any sound. He was paralyzed with fear. His face was going to be next, he knew it.

Puck saw the fear in Blaine's face, and something weird came over him. He felt… _bad_. Puck knew he had to be losing his mind, but he couldn't help but let Blaine go. And when he did, Blaine simply slid down the wall to the floor.

"Look dude, I'm so-" Puck stopped. Blaine's face was right in front of his dick. Pucks mind immediately shot back to when he had kissed Kurt. And how good it had felt. And how it made his _body _feel. And before he knew it, he was getting hard.

With Blaine right here. At eye level with his penis.

Blaine noticed where he was, and then noticed Puck's appendage in front of him. He couldn't decide what to do, so he just sat there, his eyes shut tightly. Blaine didn't want to wait to see where this was going. He had a terrible feeling about what was coming next. _This_ had put one of his best friends in the hospital a few years ago. .

Puck immediately ran to get his towel, and made himself decent. After doing so, and having just recalled all of the things he did, Puck had calmed down and walked back over to Blaine.

"Anderson..."

Blaine shook his head 'no.'

Puck frowned. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Blaine was so scared, he wouldn't even open his eyes. It's not like Puck was going to rape him or anything, Puck wasn't going to _force_ him to do anything. He just wanted to talk. And he hoped Blaine was willing to listen.

"Listen, Anderson. I'm only gonna say this once. OK?"

Blaine didn't know what to do. If he didn't listen, Puck would probably kick his ass for _real_ this time. But he didn't want to... to do _this_. But, the more he thought, the more he blew things out of proportion, and realized, that if Puck was going to do what he thought was going to do, it didn't _matter_ what Blaine wanted.

So he did the only thing he could think _to_ do.

Jumping up, Blaine tried his best to run out of the locker room. But he was caught by the shoulder, and that was when instinct took over.

Blaine had seen what had happened to his friend, and he was _not_ going to let it happen to him. As soon as he felt Puck's grasp, Blaine spun around and threw a deadly right hook to the side of Puck's face, sending the other boy to the ground.

Clutching at his face, Puck cried out in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, ANDERSON?!"

Still, cautiously backing away, Blaine spoke. "I... I said n... no. What's wr... wrong with you?"

Finally letting go of his face, Puck stumbled back to his feet, holding his towel in place with one hand.

"What the fuck are you talking about! All I wanted to do was talk you jackass!"

Blaine suddenly felt horrible. He began to think that maybe he read the situation wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Wait... so... you weren't gonna try and..."

"AND WHAT?!"

The sudden volume in Puck's voice caused Blaine to tremble. The fear was coming back.

"You know..." he said. The rest was barely a whisper. "Rape me?"

"WHAT!" Puck couldn't believe his ears. What was going on? Did _everyone_ think that he was gay now? And even if he _was,_ which he sure as fuck wasn't, he wouldn't be a _rapist_!

Puck suddenly lost all desire to speak to Blaine.

"Get out," he demanded.

"I'm sorry abo..."

"OUT!"

Blaine made a swift exit from the locker room, leaving Puck to stew in his rage for a while before calming down enough to shower and get dressed. Once he did, he threw all of his stuff in his bag and headed out to his truck. Once he made it to the parking lot, he noticed someone leaning against said truck, and began to get irritated all over again. Who did people think they were? Assuming he was a gay rapist, punching him, and now...leaning on his truck? He quickened his pace in order to tell the person off, but, as he walked up beside his vehicle, he realized that this wasn't just anyone. This was Blake.

Almost instantly, Puck put on his smug smirk, and went to work.

"Hey, Beautiful."

He didn't really know what type of response to expect from the girl, but he certainly wasn't expecting her to throw a punch and hit him square in the nose.

Puck stumbled back, tears pooling in his eyes from the sting running through his face.

Looking up in disbelief, Puck pleaded for an explanation with his eyes.

And he got it.

"So you're gay, huh?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember this chapter? This was possibly my biggest mistake in the entire first version. I feel that this rewrite is much better, and less offensive. Hope you guys liked!<strong>_

_**Jae.**_

_**(PS: I hope you can see the new direction of the story kind of...)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Puck was silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how he felt.

How was he supposed to feel?

But even more so, how was _she_ supposed to feel?

Blake had allowed Puck into her house. Into her room. Into her _bed_. All under the assumption that he was gay. And Puck never once said anything to correct her.

She thought about what Kurt had told her. That eventually she would have found out one way or another.

If this had been Blake's old school, she would have done much worse to Puck than punch him in the nose. _Much_ worse...

But this wasn't her old school, and this wasn't her old life. Blake had been doing her best to put all of that behind her, to forget everything about life before the Ferrari's had taken her in. It hadn't been easy, but knew it was what had to be done.

The more Blake thought about how hard it was to hold herself back, the longer she remained silent. And the longer she went without speaking, the more time Puck had to recover from the blow to his nose, and speak.

"Ow," he said, almost sarcastically. But his face really _was_ in a load of pain right then.

Blake pulled herself from her thoughts and looked Puck dead in the eye. She was pissed yes, but that didn't change what she had told Kurt earlier. After a bit of prying on the pale boy's end, he was able to get a direct response from Blake in reference to her feelings about Puck, though, with all of her facial expressions, one wasn't really all that necessary.

"Why didn't you just _tell_ me you weren't gay?" Blake whined. She rose her hand to suggest that she was about to hit the boy again, causing Puck to flinch back, though, if anyone asked, he would not only deny it, but rip their heads off, and go bowling with them.

When he realized that she wasn't going to throw anymore blows, and after he had picked his pride up off of the floor from having been punched by a chick, albeit a hot one at that, he began to explain himself.

"I don't know, Blake. I was high, and you're hot, and you wouldn't take a hint... FUCK! You hit like a dude!" Puck pawed at his nose for a moment, causing Blake to smile a bit, before he finished. "Look, I'm sorry."

Blake wasn't one to take other people's shit, but she also wasn't able to hold a grudge for very long. So, seeing as there was no true harm done, she smiled and shrugged it off.

"It's OK. Just don't let it happen again," she said as she made to walk away in the direction of a taxi.

Puck saw this as his last chance. If he didn't ask now, he wasn't sure he would _ever_ be able to. Something about Blake... something was different about her. She wasn't like most girls here. And now, he meant that more than in reference to her looks.

_She _had been able to make Puck, the school badass, flinch. If _that_ wasn't a sign that the two were meant for each other... Puck didn't know what was.

"Wait," he said, doing his best to sound alluring without full use of his nose for breathing. Luckily enough for him, it worked. "Do you wanna ride with me somewhere? I could just take you home afterwards..." He had his signature smirk on, the one that had gotten half of the girls in school to spread their legs for him. He knew it would work on her, just like it had everyone else, and he couldn't help but envision having her, on her knees in front of him, taking as much of his dick in as she could while he held the back of her head and moved his hips back and forth. The thought itself was enough to bring him to arousal.

Blake flipped her hair as she looked over her shoulder at the boy, a seductive glint in her eye. "No. But you _can_ pick me up Friday, at my house, around eight." She kept her pace as she poke to him, not once missing a step.

Puck fought to keep the smile off of his face. "Yeah... wait. What'ya wanna do?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Blaine looked back to her destination. "Something fun," she shouted back. She opened the door of the cab just as she finished and got in. Puck watched as the cab pulled off, finally allowing the smile to form on his lips.

"I knew she couldn't help herself..."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat across from Mercedes at the table sipping his low-fat, skim milk, latte. He hadn't looked up at her the entire time and she was beginning to worry more and more. At first, she had just chalked it up to the jocks at school, or Rachael complaining about how inappropriate it was for Blake to expose her navel during school hours.<p>

Mercedes had wanted to pull the girl's hair out when she stood up to let everyone know that they shouldn't expect much from Blake's solo, seeing as she 'was probably all about the aesthetics and not that good of a singer.' Honestly, Mercedes could sing circles around the girl, so she really didn't have much room to talk. But, like most times, everyone just ignored the remark.

"Kurt, what happened? You've been looking at your feet this entire time, and even though those shoes are _amazing_, I know you aren't that interested in them."

Kurt was startled by the sudden outburst from his friend, but didn't jump. He was too worried about his relationship with Blaine to exert any energy somewhere it wasn't needed. So he just looked up.

"Blaine thinks I'm cheating on him," he deadpanned. There was no point in drawing things out, this _was_ Mercedes after all. She would get it out of him if it was the last thing she did. That was why Kurt loved her; She forced him to admit things that he didn't want to. And, normally, he felt better after doing so.

Normally, but not right now.

Right now, admitting it just made things worse. Because he had only just realized that he, even before he knew it, was cheating on Blaine. It made him feel dirty, like one of those girls in those movies about drug dealers. The girls that only dated the men because they had money and power. The ones that always, and without fail, screwed the guy over for someone better.

Was Kurt that girl? Was he only with Blaine because Blaine was the _only_ option he had. It's not like it wouldn't make sense. There weren't gay men frolicking through the fields here in Lima. He should feel lucky to have even found one. And to actually have been able to build a bond with him. But, now that Kurt thought it through, he wasn't so sure that the bond was romantic, rather than over a sense of familiarity.

He could relate to Blaine because they both knew what it was like to be gay in Ohio. But was that where it stopped?

Sure they had music, but so did everyone else in glee. And it's not like he wanted to date Rachael. That would have been _awful_. But, if we were being honest here, they had far more in common.

Kurt looked at Mercedes and watched as her lips moved. He knew she was telling him something, but he didn't know what. He just couldn't hear, being so deep in thought.

Then, he knew what she was trying to say.

"Kurt, can we talk?"

* * *

><p>"FINN! We <em>have<em> to practice my solo for glee!"

"But, Rach... we've _been _practicing it for hours! Why can't we just take a break, and you know, make out or something?"

Rachael huffed and stomped her foot down. "Finn Hudson! How do you expect me to be better than that silver haired hussy if I don't practice my vocals!?"

Finn took a moment to ponder over what his girlfriend had just asked him, not quite comprehending why she would want to be better than some girl with silver hair. Finn was never the brightest.

Rachael walked over to the radio in Finn's room, which she had made him clean meticulously upon her arrival, and hit the stop button.

"Fine, Finn. Have it your way. I'll just get shown up by that snowy headed whore, and then drop into a deep, dark, spiraling depression, which will cause me to pick up a nasty drug habit, and stop singing. OH! But that wont make a difference because the CRACK that I'll be smoking will ruin my voice anyways!" Rachael was becoming more hysteric by the second, and Finn didn't know what to do other than sit there, mouth agape, no sound coming out. "AND _THEN_... my dreams of Broadway and stardom will be crushed and I will be FORCED to work at a FAST FOOD RESTAURANT in order to help support OUR FAMILY!"

Finn didn't know what to say, so he just sat there, not even knowing if he was _supposed_ to say anything.

Raising her eyebrows in anger, Rachael began to speak again. "Well...?"

Finn still looked confused. "Well... what?"

"UUUGHHH!" Rachael screamed, storming out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door, where Kurt was just coming in. "I HOPE you can do _something_ with him!"

And with that she was gone.

Kurt didn't know what was going on, so he just assumed that Rachael was going insane like any other day, and shut the door behind himself, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he was standing in front of the sink, Finn walked in.

"Hey, Kurt. Uh... You wouldn't happen to have heard anything Rachael said upstairs would you?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"Oh, oh well then. What's up?"

Just as Finn asked that question, the build up of tears behind Kurt's eyes became far too much, and he broke down.

Finn became worried, thinking that he had said something wrong and immediately began apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! Stop crying. Aw man. Burt's gonna kill me," he spewed out, not really knowing what he had said wrong. After thinking about, Finn realized that he couldn't think of a single mean word he could have said, and decided to ask. "Uh... Kurt? What exactly did I say?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a bit through his sobs. Finn always had a way of making him feel better without actually trying to. It was just his innocence that did the trick. It used to be what had Kurt so enamored by the tall teen, but now, it only made the boy more endearing. As a brother, Finn was doing a far better job than he would have as Kurt's boyfriend.

"No, Finn. It's not you. Honestly," he said, half laughing, half crying.

A look of sheer relief washed over Finn's face, and he seemed to lighten up at the reassurance that he hadn't done anything wrong. But, just as soon as that look came, it was replaced by one of curiosity and concern.

"Then... what's wrong.

Kurt took a deep breath to calm his crying. He wasn't prepared to tell Finn about this yet. Kurt wasn't ready to tell _anyone_ yet. But he wasn't going to lie. Finn and Kurt had had a long talk, quite some time ago, where Finn had told Kurt that he was his brother now, and that he wanted to know everything from that point on, because that was what brothers did; they told each other everything.

Then Kurt had hugged Finn, and for the first time, Finn hugged back without it being awkward, and Burt had seen the two and so on and so forth.

But, now, Kurt had to actually make good on that promise. He had to tell Finn that Blaine had broken up with him. Over _Puck._

But... he had made a promise...

"I... uh...Blaine. He... uh... brokeupwithme."

"Huh?"

Kurt sighed and tried again. "Blaine broke up with me."

Finn's eyes shot wide open and the look of shock that he had could have brought Kurt to side splitting laughter if his mood had been a little better.

"What... why?"

Kurt was just preparing to tell him when the doorbell rang.

Finn looked in the direction.

"Must be Puck. He's here to hang out. We're talking about this later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY! So this is probably a lot shorter now, But the way i did things, the end will be the start of the next xhapter. SOOOOOO... yeah LOL! Hope you still liked it.<strong>_

_**Jae.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DIVAQUINZEL- Thankyouuuu! And dont worry. I wouldnt lie about this being a Kurt/Puck story. It will take some time. But it will get there. Keep reading to see!**_

_**HONEYB- LOL Puck is a bit sweeter, i think. He'll be a dick though, so dont think he's all nice. Blake will make more sense, give her a chance. Please. I'm trying to give her to people in small bursts for now, seeing as i want her to be dyanmic. DYNAMIC! so id rather not shove her down your throat.**_

_**GLEEKSHIP- Unfortunately, they have to go a bit further before Kurt and Puck can go anywhere. It will make sense, trust me. **_

_**JASON!- I LOVE YOU! point blank.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

He sat still. Lost in thought about Puck. By this point, Kurt was sure he was going to drive himself insane. He simply had _no clue_ what it was that drew him to Puck so much.

Puck was an ASSHOLE!

But... then again...

Maybe not. Maybe Puck _wasn't _as big an ass as Kurt and most other people thought. If nothing else, his apology earlier in the hallway was shocking. That was to say the least. Could that be why Kurt had become so enthralled by Puck? Was a simple apology all it took?

No.

Kurt had to give himself more credit than that. It would take a whole hell of a lot more than for Puck to flash him some doe eyes and say sorry to win Kurt over.

That was... if that was even what he was _trying_ to do...

Kurt tried to tell himself it wasn't possible. Puck was the same guy who plowed his was through the female population of Lima like they were going to go extinct. The same guy who _stole_ Quinn from Finn and then knocked her up. _That_ was who Puck was. He _wasn't_ the extremely attractive football player who was trying to win Kurt over.

Well... he _was _extremely attractive.

Kurt could admit that much as he sat in the chair across the room from Finn and Puck who sat on the quaterback's bed and played Halo... ADTT was it? Regardless, Puck was getting into it, concentrating on nothing other than the screen, or his side of it anyway, as if his life depended on it.

Kurt supposed, if you were speaking in terms of gaming, Puck's 'life' did depend on it.

He rolled his eyes at his feeble attempt to place himself in the mind of an average, heterosexual, teenage boy. It was times like these that Kurt couldn't have been happier that he was gay.

"FUCK!" Finn suddenly cried out, the sudden outburst cutting clean through Kurt's train of thought, and causing him to shriek just the tiniest bit.

"THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT! EAT DICK HUDSON!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as the two _boys_ began play fighting on the bed before Finn flew off the edge, eliciting another battle cry from Puck. As Finn stood up, gaining his composure, he looked over in Kurt's direction, a smile slowly creeping uo on his face.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and gave himself a quick look over while Finn sat back in his spot, Puck laying back and throwing a baseball in the air repeatedly.

"So what happened?"

Kurt was baffled by the sudden question and didn't know how to respond to it.

"Excuse me?"

Finn looked cocked his head to the side and gave Kurt a confused look. "Did you fart?"

Puck broke into a roaring laughter behind Finn as Kurt felt a terrible heat coming up the sides of his face.

"NO! I meant what do you mean 'what happened," Kurt quickly explained, trying to mask his humiliation.

As any other time Finn had something explained to him, his face lit up again and he went on.

"Oh. I meant, what happened with Blaine? Why did he break up with you?" Finn spoke as if he had totally forgotten Puck was laying only a few inches away from him. So _of course_ the other boy had something to say upon hearing the news.

"What? Why did bush brows leave you, Princess?"

"MY NAME IS NOT PRINCESS! _FINN!_" Kurt hollered out. He was pretty accustomed to Finn's stupidity and for the most part, nothing he did really threw Kurt off. But there were still those special _moments_ when Kurt could still not believe someone his age could be so dense.

Finn had such a look of innocence on his face, he could send a baby to jail for murder. "What?"

Kurt sighed heavily and slid his hand over his face. '_Well, he knows now. No use in trying to lie about it...'_

"He broke up with me because he thought..." Kurt paused mid-sentence. He knew what he _wanted _ to say, and he had been prepared to say it, until _just_ before he was _about_ to say it. That was when it became a tad bit more difficult. He suddenly realized just how much of a distraction Puck had been for the past hour and a half.

'_At least I know one thing he's good for...'_

"He thought what?" Finn inquired, his face as curious as ever.

Puck had suddenly become rather quiet as Kurt began to explain.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can we talk?"<p>

"Uhh... yeah... yes, of course. Excuse me, Mercedes."

The girl simply nodded as Kurt stood from his seat and followed Blaine off to some empty hall by the restrooms.

Once there, Blaine leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, crossing his arms. It was then that Kurt began to prepare himself for something bad...

"Kurt... you know I love you."

"Yes."

That was all he could bring himself to say. Anything more, and he couldn't guarantee that he would be able to keep from breaking. And Kurt couldn't break, not _here_. Not in front of all of these people.

But he _knew_ what was coming...

Blaine sighed again, averting his eyes off to the left, looking as if he was doing his best to stop any tears from forming in his own eyes.

But why?

What right did he have?

Kurt was the one being dropped here. Not him.

Kurt took a breath of his own, realizing that he would have to do his best in order to keep calm.

'_Not until you get home. When you get there, you can cry all you want. Just hold it in...'_

"I... I just don't know how to..."

"Break up with me?" The emptiness in Kurt's voice. Blaine knew what it meant. He was going into his shell.

Blaine didn't want that.

"No. Kurt, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

Just as vacant.

Blaine dropped his arms and balled his fists up. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would have taken this as a threatening stance.

But, it was Blaine.

"Come on, Kurt. Seriously?" Blaine pleaded, though his stance spoke volumes of anger.

But, once again, this was Blaine.

"I don't know what your talking about, Blaine," Kurt said matter of factly. "But, what i _do _know is that you brought me here to break up with me over something utterly idiotic. So, get on with it." Kurt felt good about that.

Make him feel as bad as Kurt was going to feel later. And Kurt was going to be a wreck, he knew that for a fact. So, his only option was to return the favor.

Feign nonchalance in the face of the end.

The end because that was what everyone said it would have to be for these two to break up. Simply _The End_.

Blaine was doing his best not to let the tear fall from his eye. He was doing things to hold it in that he had never thought of before. Blaine would _not_ cry. Especially not now. Not while Kurt was acting like this.

Clenching his fists even tighter, Blaine spoke, or rather, mumbled. "Don't be like this, Kurt. I don't want this to be any more difficult than it already is."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sighed. "What was that? I cant hear you?"

Kurt had no time to move. It came out of nowhere.

He felt his heart skip a beat, and he felt his shell begin to crack.

"DON'T BE LIKE THIS!" Blaine roared out as he punched the wall with all of his strength, leaving a small crack behind. His eyes had been closed the enitre time, so he hadn't seen the tear fall from Kurt's eye.

But he did _feel_ the tear fall from his as he turned away.

"I... We... just don't call me OK?" Blaine said as he slowly walked off. "I'm sure Puck will be happy about this..."

* * *

><p>"HE TRIED TO HIT YOU!? I'LL KILL HIM!" Finn yelled as he stood from his bed, darting towards his truck keys with the intention of driving stright over to the Anderson household, and knocking Blaine the hell out.<p>

Kurt shot up and grabbed the tall teen's wrist, struggling with all of his might, to hold him back.

"NO, FINN! HE DIDN'T TRY TO HIT ME! HE HIT THE WALL! STOP!"

It took some time, But Kurt was able to get Finn to sit down, and soothe the boy with a hug. Nothing romantic, just the type that everyone needed every now and again.

Finn needed them more often than most people...

"Kurt. If he tried to hurt you..."

"He didn't, Finn. I promise."

Puck was still sitting on the bed looking as awkward as he felt. He was still trying to put things together for himself when Finn tore him from his thoghts.

"Why would you be happy about them breaking up?"

The question was simple enough. That Puck knew. What he didn't know was how to answer.

Why _would_ he be happy about it?

He _wouldn't _be happy about it.

Would he?

"Puck!"

Puck jumped upon being brought back to reality once more.

"What?"

"Are you OK, dude? You've been really quiet for a while."

Puck began to make up some excuse, but that was when he looked over at Kurt.

Kurt knew.

Kurt _knew._

Wait...

_What _did he know?

"I uh... I don't know," Puck stated earning a puzzled look from Finn.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Puck shot up immediately and rushed for the door.

"I gotta go," he mumbled out as he bolted for the front door.

He heard Finn shout out something that sounded like a confused "OK" as he left.

* * *

><p>It's not like Puck felt bad about it.<p>

He could care less about Hummel's relationship.

It wasn't like he was getting any ass out of it.

Wait...

Not that he _wanted_ any ass out of it.

Puck ran one hand through his mohawk and held his joint in the other. It was his second one, and he didn't feel anywhere near as high as he wanted to be.

As he _needed_ to be.

His mind was racing a million miles a minute and he could stop to think about any one thing. Well, correction. He could think about one thing. One _person_. And he didn't know why.

_That_ was why his mind was racing.

So he just wanted it to slow down. One thing at a time, that was how he liked to think. That was how he solved his problems.

"Fuck..." he mumbled.

And fuck was just what he needed right now. When all else failed, Puck had sex. It always cleared his head. So he took out his phone and called the first name his finger hit.

"Hello?" The girl's voice spoke on the other end. He hadn't looked at who he called, so he didn't know who she was.

But he didn't need to...

"Hey, babe."

"Puck?"

"Who else, beautiful?"

The girl seemed to giggle a bit on the other end. Puck would be balls deep in her in no time.

"Yeah... What's up?"

"You tell me."

Puck smiled as he took another puff from his joint as he listened for her to speak.

When she did, her voice alone sent chills up Puck's spine.

"Be here in ten minutes."

A smirk crept across Puck's face as he hung up the phone, took his last drag, tossed the weed off in the direction of a trash can, and made his way to his truck. He would be thinking straight in no time.

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't the easiest for Kurt. He kept running into Blaine everywhere. And after spending the night in Finn's room becuase he kept having terrible dreams about the breakup over and over again, Kurt wasn't at all prepared to see Blaine.<p>

But at least he hadn't been crying... much.

He felt good about that.

But what _didn't _feel good was being all but dead to Blaine. It was as if the boy couldn't even see him. But he could.

Kurt _knew_ that he could.

And he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

No. He didn't deserve it. Kurt knew exaclty what Blaine wanted to see. He wanted Kurt to be in his shell. He wanted Kurt to act like nothing had ever happened. As if everything was fine.

That was just what everyone would expect from him.

And that was just what Blaine wanted from him.

Because if Kurt was acting like he was fine, that would mean he wasn't moving on. And if Blaine didn't want to be with him, then Kurt didn't want to be with Blaine.

So he cried.

Kurt cried his eyes out every chance he got. Everytime he felt a tear coming, he forced it out and then some.

He had to let it all out. That was the only way to get over someone.

It was the first step anyway.

And everytime Blaine tried to ignore Kurt in the hall, or in the one class they shared, or at lunch, despite sitting at the same table, Kurt made _damn_ sure that boy looked his way. Even if it was only for a second.

Because Kurt knew Blaine couldn't see him and not feel bad. And if Kurt was going to be single, Blaine was going to _suffer_.

By the time Glee came along, everyone was sure that Kurt had lost his mind. From the second he stepped through the door, the tears had not stopped.

He cried when he sat down. He cried when he stood up. He stopped to give an immaculate rendition of an old Barbara Strieshand song, of course. But he cried as soon as he was finshed.

Kurt had cried so much that Mr. Schue had decided that class would be impossible that day and simply told the class to relax until the end of thier session.

Mercedes sat beside Kurt and pulled him into a hug as soon as everyone had figured out what they were going to do with thier free time.

Finn had been attempting to console his brother, but when he was unable to, he relucatantly got up and allowed Mercedes to work her magic, knowing she would be the only person who could reason with Kurt at this time.

"Kurt. Come on, boy. You have got to stop all this crying. You can't let him get to you like this. It's not the end of the world."

Kurt sniffled and wiped a line of tears from his cheek before speaking.

"I know, 'Cedes. I'm trying to get to him."

The look on Mercedes' face would have made Kurt burst into a fit of tear jerking laughter had he not been trying his best to remain miserable all day.

"Huh?"

Kurt allowed himself to smirk a bit.

"He thinks he can ignore me. Well, we all know Blaine's too nice to ignore someone as miserable as me. It's just not in his _blood_. If I'm going to be hurting over this, then he's going to be in _agony," _Kurt said, realizing that he had been getting out of character and quickly fixing his face.

Mercedes shook her head at her friend's antics. She knew he was crazy, but she never would have thought he would take something this far. Not in a million years.

"Kurt..." she said with an exhasperated sigh.

"I'm telling you, 'Cedes. He'll be over here, trying to apologize soon enough. He can't _bear_ to see someone like this, let alone someone he _loves_. Watch."

Kurt broke into another fit of dehabilitating sobs and the entire room looked his way, sypathetic looks on thier faces. Even Santana had gotten past the initial irritation of having to sit through his waterworks and felt for Kurt.

After about another minute or so of tears, Kurt felt someone tap his shoulder, and automatically gave Mercedes an evil smile. One she returned, but not for the reasin he thought.

Returning his face to it's original sullen quality, Kurt slowly spun around to face the person behind him.

"Blaine, I just don't want to talk right no..."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks when he finally laid his eyes on exactly who it was that wanted to speak to him.

And it _wasn't _Blaine...

"Puck?! Umm... what do you wa-"

Kurt was cut off when Puck knelt down to his level and pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't cry, Princess."

Struggling to pull away, Kurt gave up when he realized that he wasn't getting out of Puck's grasp anytime soon.

"Puck, 'et me go," he said once again trying to pull away.

Puck finnaly let him go, but left his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Don't cry over that asshole, Princess. He's not worth it."

Kurt instictively looked over towards the 'asshole' in question, and that was when he saw the look on his face.

Blaine was looking directly at them, eyes filled with pain, agony, and envy. Ency that it wasn't _him_ holding Kurt.

And so Kurt let the tears come again. It's not like they were fake tears. They were really there. The _pain_ was really there. But, unlike so many other times, Kurt wasn't going to feign strength.

No, this time, he would let someone be strong _for_ him.

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt once more as the smaller boy laid his head on his shoulder and shook lightly with his cries.

Stroking his back, Puck shhed the boy. "It's gonna be alright, Kurt."

Kurt.

That was his name.

His _name_.

Puck had just called Kurt by his actual _name_.

Not Homo. Not Hummel. Not even Princess.

Kurt...

It was at that moment that Kurt decided that it was _Puck,_ who was going to be strong for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO once again, this is a bit short. And not very meaty. LOL It's kind of a filler. Just to make things move a bit more fluidly. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>_

_**Next chapter We will find out just what Puck was able to sort out in his mind after going to see his girl...**_

_**Talk to me!**_

_**Jae.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

Kurt was unusually quiet for the entirety of glee practice and Mercedes, being the friend that she was, picked up on it easily.

As everyone filed out, she tapped him Kurt on the shoulder and he spun around looking rather surprised.

"What's wrong, Kurt? One minute you were putting on a better performance than Natalie Portman with all those fake tears, and the next you're just silent."

Kurt was still only halfway into what she was saying, thoughts still running through his head. Where had the whole thing with Puck come from? Why was the other boy so caring all of the sudden? The last time Kurt checked, Puck was still the latently homophobic guy who was best friends with Finn. Sure, Puck had made some strides in the acceptance department, not throwing Kurt into dumpsters being the grandest of them all, but they were nowhere near on the level of… if he dared… _friendship_ that the boy was acting like they were. Kurt was uncomfortable even saying that much.

Mercedes began snapping her fingers in his face after a while and it was only then that Kurt realized that she had asked him something.

"I… it's nothing 'Cedes. I just have some things on my mind," Kurt said fleetingly, wanting to get home and soak in his tub. That was something that always cleared his head.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him and slowly began to turn away. "If you say so, Kurt… text me later. Don't forget, Saturday night ritual tomorrow," she said with a suspicious tone to her voice, and then she was off.

Kurt continued on out the front doors of the school in the direction of his Navigator, bit that was when he saw Blaine.

It wasn't like seeing Blaine made Kurt upset, in fact, it was quite the contrary. Whenever Kurt saw the boy he would just act out so as to catch his attention; which is just what he had intended on doing for the first few seconds after he spotted him. But then, what he saw actually _did_ upset him.

As Kurt stood where he was, he watched as Blaine ran into some good looking boy with really long hair. And from what Kurt was able to make out, they boy even had a couple tattoos. _Puck_ didn't even have any tattoos…

Blaine of course fell back and dropped all o his things, and that would have been fine. It would have suited him for dumping… _breaking up with_ Kurt in the way that he did. But, that wasn't all that happened.

The boy then knelt down and picked up Blaine's things and smiled as he handed them over. And when Blaine looked up at the boy…

Kurt knew that look…

That look used to be reserved for him.

So this time, when Kurt began to cry, the tears weren't fake. They were so real it hurt. And he turned and walked to his truck as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>Puck stood in front of Finn's mirror trying on shirts. He couldn't decide if he should wear the blue button down one, or the black tee. Both of them were just as tight, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to show his arms off or not. After all, it was <em>only <em>the first date…

Puck smirked to himself after having thought that. He knew that without a doubt Blake would see a whole lot more than just his arms before this night was over.

"Kurt come on, dude! He's not gonna just up and date some guy cause he picked his books up for him," Puck heard Finn yeling down the hall.

"DON'T CALL ME DUDE! And you didn't see the look he had in his EYES, Finn! THAT look! THAT WAS _MY _LOOK!"

Puck heard a door slam, a loud groan, and stomping feet coming up the stairs. A few seconds later he saw Finn come into the room out of the corner of his eye, while he was still trying to decide on which shirt to go with. The taller boy went over and fell face first onto his bed with a loud, defeated sigh. Puck turned around.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

Finn turned his head to the side so that he could both get some air, and talk.

"He saw Blaine looking at some guy and now he's convinced they are gonna be dating like tomorrow."

Puck rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kurt to blow something as little as eye contact out of proportion. Puck made eye contact with tons of people. He made eye contact with the kids whose lunch money he stole. He made eye contact with the assholes he tackled on the football field. He even made eye contact with some of the girls he fucked… sometimes. But that didn't mean he was going to date any of them. They were just eyes for crying out loud.

Puck slung the two shirts over his shoulder and turned to leave the room. Finn sat up as he walked through the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he asked furrowing his eyebrow.

"To shut Princess up," Puck put simply.

Once he had made to Kurt's bedroom door, he opened in and strolled right on down the stairs and into the room like it was his own. Once he was all the way downstairs, he didn't see Kurt, so he just sat down on the huge white loveseat that was there, and he looked around.

Puck had been in Kurt's room before, but he never really looked around. He would like to keep it simple and just say the room was gay, but there was more to it. It was… and he would kill anyone who tried to quote him on this, but the room was beautiful. It reminded him of those fancy bedroom displays that you see in _Macy's_, only bigger, and more extravagant.

The floor was covered in plush, white carpet. The walls were painted come rich brownish color. And all of the furniture looked as if it had come straight from one of those old French movies. You know, the ones where everyone is rich for no reason, even the poor people.

As Puck was examining the room, he heard a door open and someone walked out. He looked over and what he saw almost made him choke on the air he was breathing.

Coming out of the bathroom, in nothing but a pair of tiny, pink briefs, was none other than Kurt Hummel.

Puck wanted to turn away, he honestly did, but for some reason, he just couldn't. for some reason, his eyes began to wander. He began to watch Kurt's back as he walked. The way the muscles there seemed so strong, and yet so fragile.

He noticed just how smooth and soft Kurt's skin looked. The boy was so pale, but it wasn't a pasty pale. It was almost like he was glowing. Like the way the light hit his skin just illuminated his entire body.

And he also noticed the way Kurt's back gently curved into his backside. But he wouldn't have ever admitted to that. That was going too far. Puck couldn't deny, however, the slight tingling feeling he got in his groin area.

Just as Puck was 'readjusting' himself, Kurt turned around to go back to the bathroom and saw the boy on his couch.

"OHMYGOD, PUCK GET OUT!" Kurt screamed as he dove into his bed and hid under the comforter.

Puck just smirked and stood up, pushing the thoughts he had just been having to the back of his mind. "Calm down, Princess. You know you've wanted to strip for me for years," he teased.

Kurt peeked from under his covers and glared at Puck. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped. What came out of his mouth instead was as unexpected to him as it was to Puck.

"You mean like how you've wanted to kiss me for years?"

And as soon as he said it, his hands shot up to his mouth, and his eyes all but popped form their sockets.

Puck just stood there, his facial expression completely unreadable. Kurt was prepared for anything. He had been ready for Puck to curse at him, to berate him, to throw a punch or two. Something. He just didn't expect… nothing.

"Puck… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring-"

"I was trying to forget that," Puck mumbled.

Kurt slowly shifted and reached for the drawer beside his bed where he kept his pajamas. He pulled a pair of pants out and slipped them on under the covers before he got out from under them and stood up.

"I know. I didn't mean to bring it up, Puck. I'm sorry," Kurt said, still wary of the possibility of the larger boy freaking out and doing something rash. It wouldn't be unlike Puck to do so.

Puck's mind was racing too fast for him to lash out right now though. When Kurt first said it, he was shocked. It was like that moment when you almost fall down the stairs, and your heart skips a beat. And your stomach drops. And everything seems to get a little bit more colorful. That was how Puck felt right now.

He really had been trying to forget that kiss. He was doing his best to think about anything _but_ that kiss. And, up until now, he was at least doing a halfway decent job of it. He wasn't freaking out at least. Not like he was now.

Kurt was inching his way closer to Puck now, his hand extended in a way that was meant to be soothing. The lack of emotion on Puck's face was concerning him.

"Puck, I… it's not… I know you didn't mean anything by it," Kurt said. Truthfully, it kind of hurt him to admit that. Because somewhere, deep in his mind, he knew that he really _did_ want the kiss to mean something.

It had meant something for him…

"I'm not gay." Was the only thing that left Puck's mouth.

It hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. Those three words. They were so simple, yet they held so much power. For Kurt they did anyway.

For Kurt, they meant the loss of… he didn't know what. It just felt like _something_. Like by Puck not being gay, Kurt was losing something.

And that confused Kurt. Because up until only recently, Kurt all but loathed Puck. And, up until recently, Puck had given Kurt no reason to do anything but that.

But now, he didn't.

Now Kurt wasn't sure what he felt for Puck. And not knowing was worse than knowing and not liking it. Because not knowing meant he couldn't ignore it. Because he didn't even know what it was he was supposed to ignore.

"I know you're not gay, Puck," Kurt said, doing his best to sound reassuring. "Everyone knows you're not-"

"But I liked it."

Puck finally looked at Kurt, and in that moment, he understood just what the boy had meant about 'that look.' He finally understood what eye contact meant.

It meant everything.

"You… what?" Kurt sputtered.

And that was when Puck couldn't handle anymore. Everything was just getting to be too much for him, and he needed to leave. So he did. He turned around and practically ran up the stairs and out of the front door.

_**OMG I KNOW! YOU HATE ME! LOL Let me explain. So, i graduated, and i was preparing to go to college right. then i find out that i didnt get any money excpet for a ten thousand dollar scholarship. to St. Johns University... a school that costs between 60-70 thousand a year. so, yeah... LOL i was depressed. THENNNNNNN i started working at popeyes and OMG THE WORST JOB! But i met some cool people there. Anyways, i worked there for like five months, and while I'm there, me and my mother find out that i DID GET MONEY TO GO TO SCHOOL! OMG we were so mad and happy at the same time! So LONG sotry short,i reaplied, and i just started my first semester of college at St. Johns last month, and i love it, and now im happy, and everything is back on track in my life. So... I'm gonna try and get back to writing. As much as possible given my work schedule. PLEASE DONT HATE ME TOO MUCH!**_

_**AND i know this is short, but... bare with me. I'm just getting back into this. AND i know this is not very climactic... bare with me LOL. Its been a while! Whatever is wrong, BARE WITH ME! I FEEL THE SAME WAY! LOL! **_


End file.
